Jasper High School: Summer Vacation
by Nero Kirigaya
Summary: Welp school is finally out for three months and its time for everyone to head out of Jasper and into the US for a good vacation. Garth and hutch have set up arrangements at one of Garth's uncle's houses and they will be staying there for most of the summer along with everyone else for the most part. We'll follow them through the whole summer and see what happens
1. The Relationship is back

**What's up guys? It's your boy Nero Kirigaya back with another chapter- wait this is a sequel. Yep that's right, it's time for the sequel of Jasper High School. Is anyone else as excited as i am for this sequel? AWESOME! Well enough of the chitter chatter let's get this started.**

 **Lilly's POV**

My lips quivered as i felt his breath getting closer to them, finally the feeling of his lips against mine. My body gave in as his arm wrapped around my waist and i felt his hand touch my side, I couldn't hold my arms back as they slowly wrapped around his body and i felt us tipping slightly. He was tipping us just the slightest, he knew that i loved the feeling of being embraced like this. My eyes started to drip faster as tears started to leave my eyes in full, my body shaking as i gripped onto him tighter not realizing how much his embrace effected me. It's what i had been missing for the last couple weeks, what i needed all this time was him. i could feel my lips creasing somewhat in the kiss as i came to the realization that Allen was the reason i had been so happy for so long, he was the one keeping me from realizing just how bad things could be, he was the one making me smile when i was sad, making me happy when i was crying. He was there from day one and would never do anything to purposely hurt me. He was...is everything to me...and I couldn't replace him for anything.

 **Allen's POV**

My body was moving as if me and her had never separated, my body was slowly tipping just the way i always had whenever we had kissed like this. I could feel her tears dripping onto my chest from her position and that's when i could start to feel more tears dripping down my face and onto her shoulders, my eyes watering faster and faster as i felt the bond that me and her had always had. My legs started to shake slightly as i could feel my heart starting to race quickly,my hearts tempo increasing by the second as i felt her arms tighten around me and hold me close to her body. I had wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her tighter as i had my hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly moving the hair from her face as i did. I started to look back on memories of me and her, our first date, our first dance together, all of it was running through my head and it was making me smile in the kiss as i held her as tightly as i could against my body without hurting her.

I could feel her starting to pull away slightly as I started to lean us up so that she wouldn't fall over, i held her against me still after the kiss as our heads slowly faded away from each other and our bodies didn't move, her head laid on my shoulder as mine laid upon her small head. "I never meant to hurt you Lilly, I love you, i always will" I said to her as i felt her shake slightly and cough a little as she started to cry harder and into my shoulder. She leaned up to look into my eyes and aid in a soft tone, her voice was raspy from how she had been crying "I know you wouldn't and i know what happened with Humphrey wasn't meant to happen. It hurt so much when i found out what happened between the two of you and i couldn't handle it. I never realized just how much i needed you in my life Allen. I love you and always have, you've been there whenever i needed you and stayed by my side in the hardest times in my life. I wouldn't change any of it for what we have" i choked up on myself as i felt the tears flowing faster and faster down my cheeks at this point.

I quickly pulled her back into my chest as i slowly started to speak, my voice was extremely raspy and my throat was starting to get dry, leaning her head up i slowly said "You were there whenever I needed you, you let me cry, you held me when i needed it. You've always made sure i was okay ever since the day i told you about my parents. We would spend hours on the phone when I couldn't stay at your house and you couldn't stay at mine. You did whatever it took to make sure i could sleep at night and whenever i needed someone and you couldn't make it, you always made sure to call Stacy and she would come into my room and crawl into the bed and hold me because you couldn't. You are my life Lilly, i can see us being together for a long time and hope you see the same thing i do. I will never do anything to purposely hurt you and I will never leave you unless I'm forced to."

She pulled me closer and we held each other for what felt like hours, my legs had started to get tired as i slowly moved us over to my truck and dropped the tailgate, she looked at me and jumped up into it as i jumped up next to her my arm going around her and pulling her into me as her head slowly plopped onto my shoulder and decided to stay there. I could feel my eyes starting to close as i slowly leaned us back into the bed of the truck and pulled us up into it. Reaching into the toolbox in the bed of the truck o grabbed a couple of blankets that i always had on hand and laid down with her wrapping her arms around me and we pulled each other close, covering us with the blankets and using one of them as a pillow that was able to reach both of us, we curled together in the bed of my truck and i smiled widely as we slowly fell asleep together, something that we hadn't done in a long time.

 **Well its been a while hasn't it. I** **apologize for any grammar mistakes it's been difficult to write with everything happenng in my life right now but im planning toget back into the groove of things. Yes, i know ive said it before but that was while i was homeless and living in my car. but now im in a comfortable place and happy again. I hope you guys did love this chapter and like always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	2. Getting home, an old friend

**What's up guys its your boy Nero back with a new chapter of JHSR: Summer Vacation. so a lot has happened to me over the last few weeks, i planned to have this chapter out a while ago but shit got in the way. I know I know that shouldn't be an excuse but it is. Lets get this chapter going, i hope you guys lo** **ve this chapter as much as i do with what i have planned for all of y'all**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I rolled over in the bed and felt something against me as i open my eyes slowly seeing my little sister in the bed with me "She must've had a nightmare again" i said with a smile as i wrapped my arms around her and pulled her over to me as i could feel her calming down. I smile a little bit as i kissed her head softly and heard her say "D Don't leave me brother i need you" sighing a little as i knew what she talking about. I rubbed her stomach softly as i held her against me and felt her calming down quicker, nuzzling against her back softly as i looked at the time and sighed a little, the time was 7:30am and she had a doctors appointment this morning i was supposed to take her to since school is over now.

I sighed waking her up gently as i shook her slightly "Time to get up, its time for your doctors appointment" I say as I then sat up int the bed and stretched out, yawning loudly. I looked to my side to see her starting to stir "But i don't wanna get up" she said making me chuckle slightly, standing from my bed to stretch my legs and looking down to her "Mom told me to make sure you made it, so we're going" I said while walking over to my dresser, crossing around the bed and to the side she laid on. Opening the top drawer of my dresser i pulled my shirt off, then pulling a new shirt out of the drawer and sliding it over my body. "Finnneee" she said, sitting up she stretched her small arms out and yawned, making me yawn myself again, then thinking to myself 'Why is it every time someone yawns others do'

She stood off the bed and groaned softly as she started towards the door "I'll be ready in five minutes" while opening the door and walking out of the room, heading left down the hallway towards her room "You better actually be ready, I'm gonna smack you to wake you up a second time" I said as I heard her groan and close her door, chuckling softly again. I dropped my pants, while closing the top drawer and pulled out a new pair of jeans and socks. After sliding the jeans up my body i sat on the bed, lifting my right leg over my left knee and pulling the sock on my foot and up my ankle then doing the same with the other one. After that i slid my sneaked on and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me as i did.

I headed towards the right, walking past my little sisters room and to the staircase. I yawned once Agana, lift my arms above my head as i headed down the staircase and ended in the living room. I head through the living room and into the kitchen, walking straight to the fridge i pull out the milk and set it on the counter next to the fridge and reach above me to the cabinet. I pull down a glass as i open the cabinet and set it next to the milk, pouring my self a glass and returning the milk to the refrigerator. I take a sip out of my milk as i head over to the table, pulling my phone out of my pocket and opening up PawBook and swiping through bored while waiting for my sister.

Eventually she entered the kitchen, heading to grab a glass of orange juice like most mornings. She grabbed a large glass from the same cabinet as me, opening the fridge and pouring herself a glass. She set the juice back into the fridge and then walked over to the table, sitting across from me, her phone laid in her hand her thumb moving a thousand miles per hour across the keyboard as she typed "Who're you texting like that this morning huh?" I asked with a small grin on my face. I watched as she tightened up, her cheeks heating and gaining a slight red composure under her fur "That's none of your business" she says to me as I chuckled a bit from her response

Looking to the top right of my phone screen I see the time "We have 15 till we live sis, make sure your ready. I'm gonna get my car started" I said as I stood from the table, hearing her mumble under her breath making me smile a bit. Walking out of the kitchen and to the right, straight to the garage door, I head inside and grab the keys for my Honda of the wall. I step over to it, passing my mothers Lexus and my fathers Ford, I unlock the Honda with the key fob and get inside. My foot going straight to the brake and the clutch as I press them both down and press the key into the ignition, I turn the key starting the car and smiling at the sound of the SI starting up.

Reaching my hand up to the visor I hit the button on a remote hanging there and listen as I hear the garage opening, moving the gear shift all the way to the right past 5th gear and into reverse, slowly releasing the clutch as I start to back up the Honda. I smiled hearing the hum of the engine in front of me, I pull into the driveway right in front of the door so that she can hurry up. I seey sister standing by the door locking it as she turned and walked down the steps, heading for me. She opens the door and sits down inside "The Honda? Surprising. You rarely drive this thing" she says as she grabs the six cord and hooks it up to her phone, the first thing I start to hear is Klusterfuck by Tech N9ne as I chuckle a bit "Nice choice, and she needs to be driven, it's been a little bit" I say putting my foot on the clutch and shifting back to first, letting the car roll slightly and then slowly starting to accelerate as we head out the gate and straight out of the neighborhood.

 **Allen's Pov**

I slowly started to wake, stretching and yawning as I feel something soft and warm against me. I realize I'm still in the bed of my truck, I wasn't dreaming. I pulled the soft ball of fur tighter against me as I smiled a bit, my eyes still closed "Lilly..." I say lightly as I rub her stomach while she continues to sleep. I knew it was one of her favorite things. We may have broken up, but I will never forget the things she loves and the things that relax her

"Allen.." I hear her say softly as I open my eyes and see her eyes starting to flutter open slowly, she turned to me and I see a smile on her face. She cake closer against me and held herself to me "I'm so happy I wasn't dreaming" she says into my chest as I feel her starting to nuzzle it, I lean my head down and nuzzle the top of hers softly "So am I" I said as she looked up to me and our lips softly came together, holding each other closely as her phone started to ring in her pocket

She pulls her phone out "Shit, I have 6 missed calls from mom" she says as I whistle a bit and chuckle "That's gonna be one hell of a phone call" I say as she sighs and we slowly start to slide out the bed of my truck, the cover keeping us from sitting up. We both got out and looked at the morning sun, the view of the city was beautiful up here. It always took my breath away when I would see it. We sat on the tailgate for a couple minutes watching the city as the cars move through, the people we can see walking around.

"I have to go Allen" Lilly says to me as she turns to see me, I turn to her and nod "I kinda figured you would have to, I'll see you later Alright?" I asked as she nodded, jumping off the bed of the truck. She slowly walked over to her car and then back to me, waving slightly as I waved back. I watched as she got in and started the little coupe, backing out to where she could turn around and then heading back down the mountain trail. I stayed here, I wanted to think, I never had a place better then here and didn't think I would.

After about half an hour I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket as I pull it out, 15% kinda figured. I read the name on the phone and see that it's my mother, I slide my finger across the screen and answer the call "Nero are you okay? Where are you? You didn't come home last night" is the first thing I hear, my mother panicking slightly as usual "I'm fine ma, I'm bout to head home. I camped in my truck last night out on the trails" I respond to her, hearing a sigh of relief as she then starts going off on me about letting her know when I'm doing stuff like this so she doesn't have a panic attack. I chuckled a little and laughed as we talked for a few minutes. I told her I was about to drive as I hung up the call, jumping off the tailgate and closing it. I walk around to the front of the truck and jump up into the front seat, grabbing my phone charger and hooking my phone to it, pressing the brake as I start the truck and press the brake. Dropping it into drive and heading down the mountain trail, I make it to the exit and look to my left, my right turn signal on as I slowly pull out and start heading down the road and towards my house, I needed a shower, and maybe some food.

I eventually made it home, only took a me a mere twenty minutes or so because the traffic hadn't started yet. I yawned backing the truck into the driveway, dads truck in my usual spot. I turn the truck off and pull the key from the ignition, hopping out of the truck and closing the door. heading towards the front door I pull my key out and check the doorknob, it being unlocked I smiled a bit and headed inside of the house. As soon as I enter and close the door, the smell of breakfast being cooked hit my nose and instantly made my stomach growl, not having eaten anything the entire day before, I was quite hungry. I slowly peek into the kitchen and see my mother siting being the stove stirring some ground beef in a skillet with bacon and eggs scrambled into the meat "Hey mom, I'm sorry about last night" I say in a shy tone knowing she was worried.

My mother quickly turns to me glaring straight into my eyes, causing me to gulp in slight fear "Young man, you had me and you're father worried sick last nigt, I outta beat the brakes off you but sadly that's illegal now." she says as I gulp and she points to the table "Now sit so you can eat before I force feed you, I almost did yesterday" she finishes. I quickly head to the table and sit down as she brings me over a plate with two flour tortillas on it as I smile "Love you ma" I say as she looks to me "I love you to" she says softly

 **Shortly Later**

I make my way down to my room. I recently changed to the basement, more space and I could set up my gaming gear easier. Heading down the stairs I drop my bag at the foot of my bed and head over to my computer, sitting down I go to a anime site and just turn a random anime on, walking back to my bed I drop to it and yawn loudly "I forgot how uncomfortable the bed of a truck is" I say to myself as I sigh in relief laying on my bed pulling my phone out and seeing a text from a old friend down in the united states, she was about to move up here to Jasper and wanted to meet up with me. I texted her back and smiled as I sat up

A: Yeah totally, I'm down to meet up

Kaci: Awesome, we'll be there by tomorrow so ill see you then?

A: yes definitely

I lay my phone down and plug it into its charger laying back on the bed, my head starting to fill with the memories I have made with Lilly, smiling as I think of the first time I let her drive the corvette and taught her how to drive standard. I chuckle a bit at the memory and look at the picture of me and her on the main screen of my phone. I lay back against the bed as I sin into it and my massive stack of pillows across the top, pulling one of my many blankets over me and covering myself as I yawn and curl up into the blankets falling asleep quickly.

 **Ares POV**

I sat at home with a sigh, staring at the ceiling of my small room. Living in a trailer was different, compared to living with my father before mom and dad split. I hear crying out in the living room, standing up form my bed I open the door and head to the left "What now bro" I say to my little brother, him sitting on the living room floor his red fur sticking out on the gray carpet. "I broke it" he says as he lifts up his ironman toy to me and I smile a little bit, looking at the arm pulled out of the toy. I walk over to him and sit next to him, putting the toy back together "There you go bro, good as new" I say as he hugs me tightly and smiles "Thanks big bro" he says as I rub his back softly and stand up as he gets back to playing and I head over to the kitchen opening the fridge and looking inside for something to eat, I grab a few things and throw them into a bowl, like usual I make two without thinking and then pull the two bowls from the microwave and walking back to the living room handing one to Sora and smiling as he takes it and starts eating as I head back to my room.

I sit on the bed and eat my food slowly, peaking into the living room to check on Sora I smile as he eats and watches tv. I lean back on my bed checking my phone "Like usual, nothing" I say to myself tossing it down onto the bed and scooting up, grabbing my PS4 controller and starting it up, quickly digging through my bedside table grabbing a set of earbuds and plugging them into the controller. I start up a game and start loading into a lobby as I sigh "Welp, just waiting to hear from Garth now, then ill know when to head out" I think to myself


End file.
